The Manager with Narcolepsy
by Nessqueely
Summary: I don't like summaries! ;w; Miyuki is the manager for Seirin's Basketball club. But she's not the kind that they would've liked to have. She doesn't work, constantly eats, and falls asleep! How did they get stuck with her? If you want to know more about her, then read the story.


**I know NOTHING about Basketball, or sports in general, so if I say something wrong then please forgive me. v.v Hopefully the chapter isn't too short. ;w;**

**Also, please note that in real life, I don't curse. ;w; I absolutely do not like it, but I'm only writing it because it's something that Miyuki would do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KnB characters but Miyuki and Lina (though she'll come in here eventually). But it would be cool if I did own it! (Also, instead of writing Himuro for Miyuki, I'll be using her first name because it'd cause some confusion when I get to the scene that Tatsuya appears in. :) Hopefully that's alright with you guys!) **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_"And the moral of the story is that you don't remember what happened. What you remember becomes what happened." -John Green_

* * *

_Attention Readers,_

_My name is Miyuki Himuro. Before any of you ask me something, yes, I am in the Himuro family and yes Tatsuya is my older brother, but he's not my actual brother. You see, of course you can't actually see my life from my eyes, I was taken from my mother when I was about six years old because one, she wasn't able to take care of me properly, and two she was a hardcore drug addict. _

_I'm not going to tell you my whole 'sob story', so I'll just tell you what I'm like physically and personality wise. I am sixteen years old, I have black hair that parts at the left, my bangs cover my right eye, my eyes are purple (which isn't an actual color, but that's not part of this story), my skin is slightly darker than others (I'm not a Ganguro idiots), I have a beauty mark on my lower lip, pretty slim for my height, my cup size is a D or DD (I don't constantly look at them, so I'm not sure), and my hair length is about to the middle of my back. Also I'm 5'6" or 167.64 centimeters. Which ever one you prefer to use._

_I look nice right? Hah, I really don't know cause I don't like to look at myself, but now let's go to my personality. _

_I'm a narcoleptic (fall asleep at any random time but only when I get hungry in my case), dry-humored, I have trust issues, problems with detecting humor, and I'm not 'disciplined' (pfft, whatever). So my 'narcoleptic' thing, my mother use to come home late (like really late) and every night I wanted to have dinner with her. Well, I kept on falling asleep before she would come home. _

_And one time when she came home and I was asleep, she had gotten this idea where she'll stick some food in my mouth to see if I'll eat it (which I did and then I woke up) and that's how I got narcolepsy. Now, the only thing that can keep me awake is by eating food. But the idiotic teachers at Seirin High School take away my food and get mad at me when I fell asleep. _

_It's not my fault that I have narcolepsy, but it is their fault for making the lectures so fucking boring._

_Anyway, I went to an 'orphanage' (which completely sucked balls) and got 'adopted' four months later._

_After I got adopted, obviously I packed all of my stuff and moved into their house, but I also tried my best to leave them before they left me (part of my trust issues). The police kept on catching me and kept on giving me to my 'parents', but anyway, we moved to The United States of America (because to me, America alone makes me think of Canada and Mexico as well as the United States) and we stayed there until the end of Middle School._

_I met Tigger Kagami (Yes, his name is Taiga, but I don't care. I'm going to call him Tigger) the same time Tatsuya met with him. In all honesty, I thought that he was weird at first then after I got to know him, I thought that he was an idiot. _

_I think I'm done with this introduction letter... So-_

_._

Miyuki fell asleep as soon as she was about to finish the introduction to the story. The sound of a pen was heard in the room as it rolled off of a desk that was currently holding the upper part of Miyuki's body, journal, books, and potato chip bag.

As of right now, the current location that our main character is in Japan where the 'star' is living. It is two weeks into the new school year and the reunion of Miyuki and Kagami wasn't very fulfilling as one may think.

**Chapter 1: The Student With Narcolepsy!**

It was the beginning of a new school year in Seirin High and freshmen were flooding the gates of the high school. Inside the gates there were different clubs trying to get the freshmen to join their club.

"Are you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

Were the first things that you were able to hear, but as you got further into the crowd, others could be heard as well.

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming, it feels great!"

Miyuki stood with a grocery bag filled with snacks. She wore the girls' uniform but had worn tan tights underneath. The tanned tights against her slightly tanned skin made it look as though she wasn't wearing them.

She was eating a lollipop that had multiple different flavors in it. When Miyuki walked, boys would immediately ask her to join their club. To some she would completely ignore them while others she would say, "I don't have any interest in your shitty club so please piss off." At least she was nice enough to ask them politely, but Miyuki knew that her 'parents' wouldn't have approved of her language.

Quite frankly, she didn't care about what they would think. Her 'inability to be disciplined' was of much use to her because it allowed her to not care about others (and this is where her trust issues and non-discipline takes place) as much as other people would.

As she was walking, she heard something that really caught her attention.

"Basketball! Basketball club, how'd you like to join the basketball club?" A boy with a monkey face began to call out to others. Miyuki looked at them as she began to eat a cracker stick that tasted like octopus.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." A boy (who had black hair and onyx eyes) beside him said. Koganei looked at him.

"How am I suppose to say it?" He asked the boy.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" Miyuki was very curious as she wondered if the boy was being serious about that or not (also this is where we see her inability to detect humor).

"I've have enough of your jokes Izuki." Koganei told him with an unpleased facial expression. Miyuki began to walk over to them after a while.

"Mitobe, make sure that they hear you!" The one called Mitobe looked at his smaller friend (cause he was quite tall), smiled, nodded, and proceeded to hand out flyers in silence. Koganei had sweat dropped at his friend and mumbled to himself, "You're not gonna do it are you?"

As soon as Miyuki had gotten to where they were at, she was already on her second cracker stick. She poked Koganei's shoulder. He turned around and was a bit startled.

"Can I have a flyer?" They looked at her and the only one who actually did as she asked was Mitobe. She took it with her left hand (because the right one was holding her snacks) and then proceeded to ask where the stand was at.

Mitobe pointed where it was at, Miyuki thanked him, and then made her way. As she walked, she vaguely noticed a head of teal hair passing her by.

She ignored it and continued to walk towards the stand that contained more information about the Basketball club. As she got halfway there, she realized that she was almost out of snacks. 'Might as well make them last.' She though to herself as she got out a family value sized bag of chips.

At the stand where the basketball club information was at, there sat Riko and Hyuuga. Riko had just gotten done with a freshmen that had just signed up for the club. As soon as the kid left, she looked at the application sheets.

"Just a few more would be nice." She said as soon as she finished a sigh. Hyuuga looked at her and made a comment.

"We couldn't get ten."

"We're just getting started. We're a new school after all, if we win Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." Riko told him as she smiled. Hyuuga just sweat dropped at her.

"Are you casually adding more pressure on your captain?" He seemed to ask her.

"Hyuuga-kun, have you always been this delicate?" She smiled at him as she asked him that.

Hyuuga lowered his head as his elbows were on the table. "I will try my best... I will do my best..."

Miyuki had gotten to them by the time Hyuuga finished his sentence. She ate a chip and then let her voice be heard.

"Is this the basketball club?" She held the flyer up as her eyes bordely looked at them. Hyuuga and Riko looked at her and wondered if she was ready to sleep anytime soon.

"Um, yeah..." Hyuuga spoke out for the both of them. Miyuki took a seat and set her bag of snacks beside her while her chip bag sat on her lap.

"I wanna join." She told them bluntly. They blinked at her. Then Riko rushingly got out a form.

"Of-of course! Please fill this out." Miyuki took a pen that was already on the table and began to write her name down. Riko began to introduce herself to Miyuki and wanted Hyuuga to do the same.

"My name is Aida, Riko, and I am the coach of the basketball team."

"I'm Hyuuga, Junpei, captain of the basketball team."

Miyuki looked at them and nodded. She continued to eat her chips and continued to write down her information.

She didn't say much to them, but after she finished writing she introduced herself.

"Himuro, Miyuki. You're new manager." And with that she left them. Riko took the filled out form and looked at it, though she seemed to have noticed something that was left out.

"Himuro-san, you forgot to write down your reasons for joining the club!" Miyuki heard Riko and looked back at her with bored eyes.

"My reasons for joining are for only for me to know. If telling you means that I'll need to have complete trust in you, then I'd rather keep it to myself." And with that she left them once more. Riko and Hyuuga looked at her with disbelief in their faces.

"Okay, rude little brat." Riko muttered underneath her breath.

"Yeah, but at least we have a manager now. Even if she is rude and bratty." Hyuuga told his friend.

"True, and we have about ten applications in now. Though a few more would be nice." She said. "I wonder how recruitment is going? If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be..." Suddenly, Koganei appeared in front of her with tears running down his face.

"The new students are here." He told her. Looking at him, she noticed that Koganei was being held by the scruff of the shirt, like a young puppy.

"What?" She continued to look at him until a voice called out.

"Is this the basketball club?" He asked them. Looking up, she saw who was carrying monkey faced boy. A new student with red hair, matching eyes, thick eyebrows that split at the ends, and held an intense aura around them. And also not to mention that this new student was male. Both Hyuuga and Riko gazed at the boy with awe.

"Yeah." Riko nodded her head. _Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger! _She thought to herself as she looked at him some more.

The intense boy began to speak again. "I want to join," he pulled the seat that was placed in front of him out and sat in it while placing Koganei on the table, "the basketball club." Riko blinked and then a smile formed on her lips.

"Um, welcome, welcome!" Was the greeting that she gave to the boy. She told him to "wait a minute" as she grabbed a cup of tea and placed it in front of him. Intense boy picked up the cup and began to drink it. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure that someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care." The boy interrupted her as she was in the middle of her sentence. "I'm going after I write my name." Then he began to write down information that he thought was necessary to write down. Hyuuga boorishly looked at him. When the boy was done, Riko picked up the form and glanced at it. _Kagami, Taiga huh? Certainly fits him. _Once more, the reason for joining was left empty.

"You don't have a reason for joining?" She asked him out loud. Kagami finished the rest of his tea and let out a sigh before getting up from his seat.

"Not really." He crumpled the cup and began to get out of the seat that he was sitting in.

"Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He started to walk away, but then stopped for a moment as he threw the crushed cup behind him. That cup landed inside of a waste bin.

Riko saw that the cup made it into the bin and looked at the direction that Kagami had gone. Somewhere in the distance Kagami was glaring behind him for some odd reason. Though going back to the stall, Koganei made sure that the freshmen was out of hearing distance before he shakily voiced out his opinion on the boy.

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?"

"He's one in a million." A familiar voice beckoned.

"You, where have you been hiding?!" Koganei yelled at him. Hyuuga ignored the bickering of the two boys and looked at the sign up sheet that was out in front of him.

"Kagami Taiga... He went to an American Middle School. Must have learned from the source." Then he looked at Miyuki's form and noticed that she also went to American Middle School. "Himuro-san also went to America? I wonder if they ever met."

Riko turned to Hyuuga and said something to him. "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." When Koganei glanced at the booth, he noticed a form that was all filled out. So he picked it up and then told Riko that she forgot that one piece of paper.

"Oh, sorry." She took it and began to read the information. "Let's see, Kuroko, Tetsuya... Huh? I was here this whole time, but I don't remember him at all." Out of the three papers, Kuroko's was the only one that had a reason written down. Riko had looked at it very closely before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked as she was in the middle of her gasp.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"

Hyuuga had a look of disbelief in his eyes and he said: "Teiko? You mean _the _Teiko?" Then he took the paper from Riko so that he could get a better look at it.

Riko smiled and then began to say this: "Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

Hyuuga continued to look at the paper before repeating the phrase. "Generation of Miracles..." He turned to look at Riko. "That famous group?"

Nodding, Riko became frustrated that she wasn't able to "remember that golden egg's face?" The scene goes to a different location of the school where Kagami was walking in front of a boy with teal hair and matching teal eyes, who was currently reading a book.

Going to another different part of the school, Miyuki was making her way to the actual school building. Some people, mainly guys, would swarm around her and ask her to join their club. She would tell them to, "Piss off." Before shaving a few of them out of her way.

Riko: "And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!" As soon as she finished that sentence, the tealette continued to read his book for about one or two seconds before looking up to see Kagami.

* * *

It was after school when the boy's basketball club gathered in the gymnasium for their first try-out.

"All right, looks like all of the first years are here!" One of the second years had said.

There were seven new students that were lined up in two rows. At the one end, there was a freshmen that caught a look at Riko and nudged a boy on his left with his left elbow. The boy looked at him and then leaned in when the other boy began to speak.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"Isn't she a second year?" The other boy asked him.

"If only she were sexier." As soon as he got done with that sentence, a pair of fists hit the back of their heads. Now the person who did that was Hyuuga.

"Morons, you're wrong." His face was stoic as well as his voice.

The two boys held the back of their heads and saw Riko move to the front of the whole freshmen. She wore a pink whistle around her neck and held a clipboard in her left arm.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." That was her introduction to them.

There was a pause before all of the boys yelled out, "What?" It was noticeable that only the freshmen were baffled by Riko being the coach of the BOYS basketball club. One kid was very confused and pointed at an older man that sat on a chair in the back.

"It's not him?"

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko looked behind her as she introduced their advisor. Takeda smiled at them.

"Are you serious?"

"You've got to be kidding."

Riko began to walk a little ways in front of them. "Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys..." Her back was towards them as she paused for a moment. Then she spun around and yelled out, "Take off your shirt!"

There was a moment of silence before the freshmen said, "Huh?", exclaimed "What?", and asked "Why?" As Riko heard the freshmen say all of this she smiled at them.

Now that their shirts were off, Riko began to look at them and made some pointers for the guys.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak." She told one boy who wore green shorts, "I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

"O-Okay." Was the only thing that the boy replied with.

Riko looked at the boy that was next to him and told him "You're too stiff. Do some stretches after you bathe."

The freshmen were surprised about how she knew exactly what they did without even watching them do it.

"Seriously? She's right." Hyuuga smiled a bit as he looked at her.

"How did she know that ("You... You should strengthen up a bit.") just from looking at us?" Another student asked. It was then when Hyuuga began to tell them about how she knows those things.

"Her dad's ("Try some sprints on your own.") a sport's trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

As of right now, Riko was staring, or gaping, at Kagami. Kagami stared back at her before asking, "What?"

_What... What is this? _Instead of actual numbers for Kagami, there were little icons that showed her his physical abilities. Granted there were some numbers, but it was mainly icons and small pictures.

_All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!_ She thought as she continued to look at Kagami. Kagami looked down at her while being silent.

The scene goes out a bit and shows that Hyuuga calls out to Riko. "Coach! What're you staring at?" Riko's attention to Kagami was broken as she looked at her clipboard, "Sorry! Um..."

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one." Hyuuga had told her.

"Really? Huh?" Looking down at her clipboard once more she noticed that there were two people missing from the group. She then looked around the gym while raising her voice for all the people to hear, "Is Kuroko-kun and Himuro-san here?"

When Kagami heard the name Himuro, half of him was shocked and was expecting to see the son while the other part was also shocked and was expecting to see the (adoptive) daughter.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko and the girl from America..." Hyuuga made a comment. Every person in the gymnasium began to talk amongst themselves about the said middle school.

_I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him._ Riko began to scan the area as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Looks like they're not here today." She said as she raised the hand that was used to rub the back of her neck up in the air. "All right, let's get started with practice!" Just then, there was a boy with teal hair and milky white skin appeared in front of her.

"Um, excuse me." Once again there was a short moment of silence and Riko froze as Kuroko said one more thing to her. "I'm Kuroko." His hand was raised half way and his face bore a stoic expression.

Of course when she saw him appear in front of her out of thin air she screamed and moved back a bit. Hyuuga was surprised at the situation as well and then exclaimed, "What? How long have you been there?"

Kuroko turned his gaze at Hyuuga while calmly telling him, "I've been here the whole time."

_He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible! _Riko thought as she looked at Kuroko with disbelieving eyes.

Koganei and Hyuuga ran up to them. "What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" He couldn't have been a regular." Both Riko and Kuroko looked at Koganei as he was speaking.

"Of couse not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga commented and then they all looked at Kuroko.

"I played in games." Was all he said.

Hyuuga closed his eyes and smiled. "Right?" He then opened them again. "What?"

Koganei: "What?"

Both: "What?"

Riko looked at them with annoyance as they exclaimed their "What?". Kagami was pretty calm about the whole situation and thought to himself _Generation of Miracles? What's that?_

Before the second years were able to ask Kuroko anything else, two students came through the entrance of the gymnasium. One student held a girl with long black hair on his back while the other ran up to the group.

"Excuse me, but can you help us?" The boy had short brown hair and narrow brown eyes.

Riko, Hyuuga and Koganei looked at the boy before saying, "Sure." The boy looked behind him and motioned for the other boy to come over to them. So the other boy (who had longish black hair) did as told and when he got close, the brunette got the girl off of his friend's back.

"We found this girl sleeping on the floor by the shoe lockers." He set her down on the floor. Only three people knew who she was and they called out her name.

"Miyuki Himuro?" The two boys that brought her were surprised to find out that they knew her.

"Is that her name?" The boy who carried Miyuki on his back asked. Riko, Hyuuga, Koganei, and Kagami walked up to them. When Hyuuga and Koganei got a closer look at her face, their own faces blushed a deep red. She looked like Sleeping Beauty to them, even her drool was cute.

But to Kagami and Riko, she looked like just any other girl sleeping.

"What all have you tried?" Riko looked at the boys.

"We tried shaking her, poking her, lightly patting her face (more like slapping it), pour some water on her..." And the list went on. Kagami sighed inwardly as he listened to them.

"Have you tried giving her food?" He asked them. He got to where Miyuki was sleeping at and got on one knee.

They all looked at him with confused faces. Kagami ignored the looks and just stared at the boys. They shook their heads. One of the boys (the one with the short brown hair) began to speak.

"No, but I don't think that it'll-" Kagami cut him off.

"It'll work, it seems stupid but it'll work." Kagami said. "So, who has food on them?" He asked around. Everyone just looked at each other until Koganei remembered that he had melon bread in his school bag (now why he has it, we will never know).

"I've got some melon bread." Koganei told Kagami.

"Bring it over then." Kagami told him and Koganei did as told. When he gave Kagami the wrapped melon bread, Kagami opened the bag and began to lift the upper part of Miyuki's body. As this was happening, a lot of the people in the gym saw sparkles, bubbles, and a pink flowers behind Kagami and the sleeping Miyuki.

"Come on, wake up!" Kagami yelled at her as he was shoving the bread in her mouth and the pretty Shojou background ended. Every person that saw him do that was shocked and nearly yelled at him until they saw Miyuki wake up automatically.

"Ah, nice nap..." Was the very first thing that she said. Her face was blank and her voice was just as blank. She began to munch on the bread and everyone thought of the same thing: _I can't believe that worked._

"Good job, Taiga." Miyuki didn't even need to look up to see who woke her up. She continued to munch on the bread.

"Tell me "Thanks". Not "Good Job" Miyuki." He said to her in annoyance. Riko and Hyuuga heard them speak to each other in familiarity.

"Do you two know each other?" Riko asked them. The both of them nodded and Miyuki told them how they know each other.

"We met back in the States ("You could just say America Miyuki."), my older brother and I went to the same elementary school as him. And Taiga it's rude to speak while I'm speaking." She slapped his forehead.

"Plus I will not call the United Stated of America, 'America' because there are people who tend to think of Canada, United States of America, and Mexico when they hear 'America'." She told him once more. Riko nodded at them as she looked at Izuki with an unbearable question in mind.

"Why did you have that melon bread with you Koganei-kun?" Koganei thought about it and wondered the exact same thing.

"I'm not sure, maybe someone wanted to make me appear again?" He said in a questioning tone.

.

The scene quickly changes to a girl sitting on her bed wearing a black tank top and black shorts, olive skin, thick coffee brown hair with blonde high lights, and eating Sopes. Her room was a mess and she suddenly looks up from typing up a story that is being made for a basketball anime.

"Well, way to go Koganei... Way. to. go." The girl, who is obviously the author of this story, was not happy with the sudden situation right now.

.

Going back to the world of Kuroko, Miyuki gets up from the floor and finishes the rest of the bread.

"My name is Miyuki Himuro. First year at Seirin High School, and I just want every single one of you people to know that no matter how long we stay together I will not give you my trust, nor will we become best buddies. Understand?" She made her introduction to the basketball club. The boys looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "Oh, before I forget, I'm also your new manager."

The second years were the most surprised at her when she said that she wouldn't give them her trust and that she was their manager. The two boys that brought her to them somehow vanished into thin air (A/N: Just remembered about them) much to everyone's knowledge.

"Also," Kagami began to speak to them as he also got up from the floor, "if she falls asleep just shove something to eat in her mouth." He caught Miyuki by the scruff of her collar (because she was falling asleep again) and shoved another piece of melon bread in her mouth.

The everyone looked at them with shocked faces. They all asked, "What?" And Miyuki gave them an answer.

"When I get hungry, I get sleepy." Her voice was a little muffled since she had food in her mouth, but they were able to understand what she said.

"Once she's sleeping, she won't wake up until you feed her." Kagami informed them. As Miyuki was eating her bread, she noticed Kuroko standing behind them.

"Hey, who's he?" Miyuki pointed at Kuroko. Everyone looked at the direction that Miyuki was pointing at and yelled when they saw Kuroko standing there.

_We forgot about him!_ Was the thought that they, except for Miyuki, all shared. Riko remembered what they were doing before Miyuki came into the picture and ran over to him.

"Take off your shirt!" Riko ordered him. Miyuki looked at them in confusion and continued to eat the bread that was given to her.

"What? Okay." Kuroko obeyed her and took off his shirt. When his shirt was off, Riko's eyes widened as she saw his numbers.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Riko was riding the public bus home. She wore black and yellow head phones that had a smiley face on the ears. She looked outside as she began to remember the numbers that she saw on Kuroko.

_Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. _The bus came to a stop and Riko turned her gaze at the front of the bus instead of outside. _On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. _The bus began to move again after a short while. _There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team._

Going away from the bus, the next scene is at a basketball court where a ball is being thrown into the hoop of the basket. _What on Earth..._ Miyuki watched Kagami play basketball by himself. She was eating potato chips that tasted like seaweed and salt.

There was no talking between them. The only sound that was heard was the dribbling of the basketball. Finally the silence between them broke when Kagami asked her a question.

"So why are you here Miyuki?" He waited for an answer as he was getting ready to take another shot. She didn't reply back to him, and he expected that from her.

"I felt like stalking you." She responded back after a while. Kagami was bewildered by her answer that when he threw the ball, it missed the basket. He looked back at her with a flushed face before proceeding to yell at her.

"What?" Her lips turned upward into a smile, but quickly went away when she walked went to pick up the ball.

"You heard me. I came here because I felt like stalking you." She held the ball in her hands as her back was to Kagami. She then threw the ball at Kagami without any warning.

This caught Kagami by surprise and when he tried to catch the ball, he missed and it hit him in the face. Miyuki saw the red mark that showed on his face and didn't even crack a smile or laugh. Kagami glared at her, but then stopped because she didn't even seem sorry about it.

He picked up the ball and then went back to playing basketball, as soon as he was about to throw the ball into the hoop, his vision became blurred when he saw something, or someone, beside the hoop.

The ball missed the basket and the ball landed into Kuroko's hands. Kuroko didn't say anything to Kagami and Miyuki.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked him. Miyuki made her way to Kagami and greeted Kuroko.

"Hey invisible kid." Kagami and Kuroko looked at her. "What? I don't know his name, so what else should I call him?" She replied to their gazes.

"My name is Kuroko, Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you Himuro-san." He introduced himself to her. She looked at him in a funny way when he called her 'Himuro-san', but didn't say anything about it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuroko's attention was on Kagami now.

"What are _you _doing here with Himuro-san?" Kuroko threw the ball back at Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and answered Kuroko's question.

"We were talking for a bit."

Kuroko stared at them before saying, "Is that so?" There was no sound that came from the three of them. The wind was the only thing that created any sort of noise , but even that was short.

"I was in America ("The United States of America") until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun." Miyuki didn't bother looking at Kagami after he said that.

"Says the boy that loves the stupid sport." Miyuki added in her commentary. While Kuroko looked at her with his blank look, Kagami glared at her.

"Oi, I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." She looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever you say Tigger." She stopped talking after that. Kagami's expression got less annoyed and more embarrassed by that nickname. He looked back at Kuroko.

"I've heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami began to spin the ball on his right index finger as he talked to Kuroko. "People who succeed smell different from the rest." He then threw the ball at Kuroko, who caught it with both of his hands.

_Oh god, here he goes with his stupid 'people smell different' thing. _Miyuki thought to herself.

"But something's not right with you." Kuroko stared at Kagami. "The weak should smell weak, but you..." Miyuki began to imitate Kagami's expression and mouthed his sentence as though she's heard it over and over again.

"You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent." Kuroko saw what Miyuki was doing and thought that it was amusing how well she was mimicing Kagami. But she then quit and walked towards the benches and sat down.

"Let me see. Show me... Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." It was a challenge that he placed in front of Kuroko. Miyuki looked at them, from the benches, with a bored expression on her face.

_Generation of Miracles, huh? Sounds yummy._ She didn't know that the Generation of Miracles was a team, but thought that it was a type of dish instead.

"How fortunate." Kuroko set the basketball down and began to unzip the jacket that he wore. "I've also been hoping to play against you." He threw off his jacket and told him, "One on one."

Kagami began to smile after he heard what Kuroko said. "You wanna go?" Then it lead to the actual game.

Kagami was the first one to start. He stood in place as he dribbled the ball, when he moved his eyes grew when Kuroko's hand didn't even meet half way to Kagami's dunk. _He's... _The game kept on going and there were things that Kagami noticed about Kuroko. _He's... _Just as Kuroko was about to shot, Kagami slapped it out of his hands. Kagami's shoulder's slouched when Kuroko left him. _He's so bad I could die._

_Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plently of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. _Kagami thought as he watched Kuroko run after the ball, but his thoughts were not done just yet. _But this guy's hardly, _flash backs of their game popped up in his thoughts, _better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous._

Kuroko picked up the ball and ran back to him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you even been listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami as sweat was on his face. "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

"You can't be serious." Kuroko began. "Of course your stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"You want a fight?" His eyes furrowed at Kuroko. "What the hell are you doing?" Kuroko blankly stared at him.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"What?" Kagami let Kuroko go and placed his hand on his head. _Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me, too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid._ Kuroko looked down at the basketball that was in his hands.

"Um..." He held up the basketball.

"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." As Kagami was walking back to the benches, he saw Miyuki sleeping away. He let out a sigh, placed his jacket over Miyuki, picked her up like a princess, and then got his school bag last. _She's just as light as ever..._ He looked back at Kuroko after he got that done.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball." He then began to walk away from Kuroko until his voice stopped him.

"I don't accept that." Kagami stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" Kuroko began to walk towards the bench that held his things and then continued to speak to Kagami.

"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

Turning his body a bit, Kagami got a better look at Kuroko. "What did you say?"

"I'm not like you." Kuroko told him in the simpliest way. "I'm a shadow."

* * *

The next day, it was raining. The basketball club was in the gymnasium for basketball practice, and this time both Kuroko and Miyuki were there. Miyuki sat on the bench and started eating some food to keep her awake.

"What? A mini-game?" One of the freshmen, that made the team, asked.

"I can't believe that we're playing the upperclassmen already." Another said. Miyuki had no interest in the whole mini-game but knew what was to be expected.

_The whole idea is to gather and record information about how well each of you play. If you win against them, then you're bound to be really good players but still get harsh training. If you lose, then that stinks and your still stuck with harsh training. Either way, you get really painful regimens. _Miyuki thought as she watched them.

Riko glanced at Miyuki and was slightly annoyed that all she was doing was eating food.

"Himuro-san, can I ask you something?" Riko began. Miyuki looked up at Riko with a small glint of curiosity in her purple eyes.

"Sure, what 'cha want?" She asked Riko.

"What are your thoughts about this mini-game?" Miyuki was thrown back a bit but didn't allow it to show. Turning her attention back at the freshmen, she began to tell Riko her answer.

"I don't think much of it. To say my thoughts on this topic would be difficult since "My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations"." Riko was confused about the thing that Miyuki told her and was about to question it, until Miyuki grabbed a ball and made her way towards the circle on the court.

Kagami and Mitobe were standing on opposite sides of the center of the court. Miyuki threw the ball in the air and made a whistling sound to start the game.

Kagami was the first one to get the ball over to his side and one of the team members for the freshmen caught it. Kagami was one of the only free people, so the guy threw the ball over a wall of second years. Well, Kagami caught it and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"That dunk was unbelievable." Said the guy that threw Kagami the ball.

"Amazing." Another freshmen said.

_Right. Amazing._ Miyuki boredly stared at Kagami.

_They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play._ Needless to say, Riko was impressed by the freshmen.

"This is unbelievable." Hyuuga began to say as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. _He's more than ready. He's a monster._

"Hey, Tigger don't hog all of the fun to yourself okay? Let the other kids play too~" Miyuki said to Kagami from the bleachers.

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname!" Kagami yelled at her. Unlike the night of the first meeting, Kagami seemed more annoyed with the nickname that Miyuki gave him.

The game continued and it was eleven to eight. The first years were winning by three points.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." Izuki commented as Hyuuga and Koganei were around him, panting for air.

"Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei yelled just enough for Izuki and Hyuuga to hear it.

_Shit! _Kagami's facial expression was irritated as he remembered about what happened last night._ That kid still has me on edge! _The game goes on and Kuroko has the ball. As he was looking around for someone to pass the ball to, Izuki knocked the ball out of his hands and passed it to Koganei who then passed it to someone else.

One of the first years said, "It's him again!" and yelled out, "Keep it together!" Kuroko was running towards the game field.

Miyuki noticed something strange about Kuroko but didn't know exactly what to think of it. _Might as well just wait and see what this kid has up his sleeve._ She decided to herself as she began to eat a cracker stick.

_For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit! _Kagami thought as he glared back at Kuroko. _Guys who are all talk..._ The ball was passed to Koganei, who then passed it to Mitobe. Mitobe received the ball and was about to dunk it in, until Kagami came and knocked it out of his hands. _Piss me off the more than anything!_

"So high!" One freshmen said in awe.

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

Riko blew the whistle and then the scene goes to Hyuuga who stands across from Izuki.

"Time to put them in their place."

"It's on." Izuki smiled. Izuki, Hyuuga, and Koganei blocked Kagami from passing the ball to anyone else on his team.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!" Shaven head exclaimed when he saw the defense on Kagami.

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" By now the ball was passed to someone else and Kagami still got heavy guarding. "They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

Miyuki was impressed by the guarding that the second years were putting up for Kagami. She observed them more as the game continued. Looking back at the score board, Miyuki saw that it was fifteen to thirty-one. _Now the second years are winning. Nice comeback. _She complimented them in her mind.

The first years were panting their little lungs out now. "They're good." Player Six commented on the second years performance.

"There's no way we could've won." Player Seven said.

"I've had enough." Player Nine told them.

_Ugh, I've had enough too. Enough of your whining._ Miyuki thought in her mind and when she saw Kagami grab the last kid to speak, she got up and began to walk over to them.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagami yelled at the boy that spoke last. Kuroko walked up behind Kagami and kicked him behind the knees while Miyuki went on front of Kagami and smacked his forehead. Kagami let the kid go.

"Please calm down." Kagami had a dark aura surrounding him and he looked at Kuroko and Miyuki with murder intended eyes.

"You bastards..."

The freshmen began freaking out after they heard Kagami say that to the two. Miyuki simply walked away from them.

"Looks like they're fighting." Koganei said as he watched Kagami try to hit Kuroko. Kagami grabbed Miyuki's arm and began to yell at her for hitting him, though it was all in vain since she didn't pay any attention to him.

Izuki noticed something out of place and Koganei noticed Izuki looking at something intently.

"What's wrong?" He asked his fellow team mate.

"Was he in the game?" Izuki asked Koganei as he watched Kuroko dodging Kagami's hits.

"Kuroko? I dunno." Kagami was able to grab onto Kuroko's shirt and began to yell at him, but then was cut off when the other three first years held Kagami back from getting Kuroko and Miyuki (who walked away again).

_Even I forgot and I'm the referee. _Riko said in her mind as she watched the first years fight. And that was when she realized that Kuroko was in the game._ Huh? How long has he been in?_

Miyuki had gotten a bottle of water from her school bag and opened it. Walking back to Kagami, she poured the whole thing over his head.

"Calm down your tits Taiga." She told him with a cold expression. Kagami calmed down (though he was angry with what she told him) and the game went on, after Miyuki made Kagami clean up the water that she poured over him.

As the game got back on track, Kuroko began to flick his wrists.

"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?" He asked one of the freshmen.

"What?" That freshmen said after hearing what Kuroko asked.

"You can do it! Three more minutes!" The score board announcer person told both the first years and second years.

Player Six for the first years began to dribble the ball. _What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it._ Then he threw it to Kuroko. Kuroko got in front of Izuki and somehow the ball got over Izuki's head and Player Nine caught the ball. After Player Nine had the basketball, he was able to make a point.

The second years were shocked to see that the ball magically got pass them. "It went... What? How did that pass go through?" Hyuuga spoke out their baffled thoughts.

From the bleachers, Miyuki noticed what Kuroko was doing and began to think of the word that the Magicians use. _Shit, what was the word again? Misreaction? No, that's not it... Astricti- What the heck does that even mean?_

_Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?_ Riko was also thinking about how the ball was getting pass the second years so mysteriously. In the background, Kuroko is just standing behind one of the second years and blankly stares at them.

As the game went on, the ball would get pass the second years and the first years would make their point.

Flashbacks of the game went through Riko's mind. _Is he using his lack of presence to pass? He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?_ There were so many questions running through her mind that she barely caught what Miyuki was about to tell her.

"Misdirection. A form of deception in which the attention of an audience is focused on one thing in order to distract its attention from another. Or in other words, it's a technique used in sleight of hand." Riko was brought out of her thoughts and looked at Miyuki who was intently staring at the game.

"Just like how the magicians divert the audience's attention from themselves, Invisible Boy is drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. And just to be more on an accurate level, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing the attention of opponent somewhere else." Riko then realized that the rumors about the Phantom Sixth Player were true.

"Then that means that he's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing." Miyuki barely glanced at Riko when she began to speak.

"I've heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles!"

Now there was a one point difference with the first years and the second years. Koganei had the ball and he was looking to see who in his team was open. He passed the ball to Mitobe, who was behind him, but that failed because Player Six on the first years side knocked the ball away from Mitobe. Kuroko caught the ball and made his way to the basket that the second years were using as their goal.

"Crap!" Was the only thing that Hyuuga said when he saw Kuroko catch the ball.

"Go Kuroko!" His team mates exclaimed. The second years began to run after Kuroko. Miyuki noticed that Kagami was also running after them.

And there Kuroko went for the shot, but alas, the ball hit the rim and bounced off. Needless to say, the first years couldn't believe that he was a bad shot.

But as the ball was flying off, Kagami caught the ball and told Kuroko "That's why I hate the weak!" He dunked the ball into the hoop. Below him Kuroko was smiling, or more like the muscles that make him smile moved just a bit.

"You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

* * *

After the mini-game, Kagami carried a sleeping Miyuki on his back and went into a fast food restaurant to get some food. Kagami ordered a butt load of burgers and carried the tray with one hand as he tried to balance Miyuki with the other.

Kagami set his food down at an 'empty' table and also set Miyuki down at the chair next to his. He unwrapped one of his burgers and shoved it into her mouth.

"Very nice nap." She began to eat the burger. Kagami looked at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Miyuki glanced at him.

"You eat a lot, little piggy." Kagami was surely irritated, and ripped open one burger and just as he was about to eat it, he saw something from the corner of his eye. Miyuki noticed that Kuroko was sitting in front of Kagami but didn't react to it in any way. Kagami got a better look at who was in front of him and saw that it was Kuroko sipping a drink.

Kagami took a bit of the burger in shock and made a funny face.

"Hello." Without chewing the rest of the burger, Kagami swallowed it.

"That's gross Taiga." Miyuki told Kagami with disgust written all over her face.

"Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." Kuroko replied to him.

"Go somewhere else." Kagami smiled at Kuroko.

"I don't want to."

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!"

"If you have a problem with that, then leave." Kuroko and Kagami looked at Miyuki, who was eating most of Kagami's food. She looked at them and continued to eat. "Simple as that."

The three talked for a little while longer. Kagami began to compliment Kuroko about something and Miyuki was ignoring the both of them while gazing out the window. Something caught her attention, and Miyuki left the table and ran out of the restaurant in a hurry.

Kagami and Kuroko, as well as the other people in the building, looked at her running past the big window.

"Miyuki!" Kagami ran out of the building and chased her. Kuroko got up as well and did the same thing as Kagami.

Her mind was clouded with multiple questions as she ran after someone. _Could it be? Is it she?_ Grabbing the person's shoulder, Miyuki tried to spin them around so that she could see their face. When the person began to turn around, Miyuki began to gain some hope.

But that shattered when it was a woman in her mid twenties glaring down at Miyuki.

"Geez, what the hell is your problem?" The lady asked Miyuki ever so rudely. The lady shoved Miyuki's hand off of her shoulder and continued to glare at the younger girl.

"Ah, sorry... I just thought... I just... Sorry." That was all Miyuki could say to the lady. Kagami and Kuroko caught up with Miyuki and just as Kagami was about to call out Miyuki's name he stopped when he saw how dejected her face got.

Kuroko went up to Miyuki, after the lady was gone, and asked Miyuki if she was alright.

"I'm okay, just a little- I'm okay." She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she fell ontop of Kuroko. Both of them began to form questions in their minds, but decided to save them for a different time.

Kagami went up to them and took her off of Kuroko. Then Kuroko and Kagami began to walk in the opposite direction that they were at. Miyuki was sleeping on Kagami's back and the two boys began to talk about basketball.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked Kuroko. Kuroko was sipping on his vanilla milk shake (that Kagami bought with Miyuki's money) and stopped drinking it just to answer his question.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." He bluntly replied.

A vein popped out on Kagami's cheek. "Do you have to put it like that?"

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami began to laugh after hearing Kuroko. Miyuki was still sleeping on Kagami's back, mind you.

"That's great." Kuroko turned his head a bit and stared at Kagami while drinking his milk shake. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Kuroko continued to stare at Kagami.

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko's answer was not very pleasing to Kagami's ears.

"Hey!" Kagami yelled at him with multiple veins popping out of his face.

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." The light at a cross walk turned green and the two boys began to walk to the other side. Kuroko was the first one to make it across and then he continued to speak to Kagami.

"You can't do it alone." Kagami got to the other side with Miyuki still sleeping on his back.

"I've also decided." Kagami seemed surprise about the thing that Kuroko decided. Now Kuroko was not even looking up at Kagami, but rather looking down at something more eye leveled. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Kuroko made eye contact with Kagami as he finished his sentence.

Kagami's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."

Kuroko formed a smile upon his face. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**Omake 1: Where does Miyuki live?**

After Kuroko left, Kagami realized that he had no idea where Miyuki was staying at. _I wonder if it's written in her student ID._ So he set her down and tried to find her ID in her school bag. He couldn't find it, and just assumed that she might have left it at school.

_I guess I could bring her back to my apartment... _He thought once again. So he picked her back up and began to walk to his apartment.

When he got inside (and it was a difficult task to do) he took off his shoes, then her shoes, put her on the couch, threw their bags somewhere in the room, and made his way to his bed room so that he could get some sleep.

When morning came, Kagami made breakfast. He got some toast and put butter and jam on it. Walking to Miyuki, he crammed it in her mouth.

"Ah, good morning pervert." She got up and ate the toast. Kagami glared at her with some veins popping out.

"So, you didn't do anything to sexually harass me, right?" She was teasing, but the way how she said it did not sound like teasing at all (A/N: Just imgaine a poker face on her while she's saying this okay?).

"Of course not!" His face was red with anger.

"So why am I here?"

"Because I didn't know where you were staying at, and it's not like I would leave you to some random person either." His went back to the kitchen in his apartment and made himself something to eat.

After a while, Miyuki and Kagami left his apartment and stood outside while he locked his door.

"So where do you live?" Kagami didn't up at her as he was placing his spare key in a secret hiding place. But when he did, his mouth fell open.

"Right here." She opened the door that was right next to his.

He began to make stupid sounds and the only thing that she understood was, "What?"

"_Heidi Ho Neighbor._"

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Mangaer with Narcolepsy!**

**By the way, in case you don't know what Narcolepsy is, here's the definition:**

**Narcolepsy is a chronic brain disorder that involves poor control of sleep-wake cycles. People with narcolepsy experience periods of extreme daytime sleepiness and sudden, irresistible bouts of sleep that can strike at any time. These "sleep attacks" usually last a few seconds to several minutes. **

**Question for the Day:**

**Do you think Miyuki is a bit like a Mary Sue or not? ****Write your answers in your reviews please!**

**Liked this story? Then please review, favorite, or follow!**

**(Just to let you guys know, I'm tired of using the word 'looked'. -otl- )**

**Hope you all have a wonderful year! ^^**


End file.
